A Shower To Remember
by EricaJamesDiggory
Summary: Hermione and Cedric have been close friends since his miraculous escape from the graveyard seven years prior, but is that all they can be?


**Disclaimer: J.K. Rowling is my queen and own Harry Potter and all thing affiliated.  
>AN: I know some people think the Hermione/Cedric pairing is weird and to those people I say, "Your loss". **

Cedric Diggory was tall, strong, and attractive, he was intelligent, and fair; the ideal man. Every woman wanted him, so few got him. Hermione Granger liked to believe she was in the minority, the minority that was immune to his charms. She was the brightest witch of her age and very clever, which goes to show that even the smartest of witches fall prey to broad shoulders.

She first really noticed him in her fourth year when he was competing against Harry in the Tri-wizard tournament, for a fleeting second she thought he was attractive, but her greatest worry was Harry not dying; so she hadn't given it a second thought.

Cedric and Harry both barely made it out of the graveyard with their lives intact, after Voldemorts return, from then on Cedric had formed a silent bond with Harry; and their trio had occasionally become a quartet. Hermione had become more aware of Cedric in the passing years, his firm chest, gray eyes, and the soft tenor of his voice that took a rough edge on occasion; oh yes, Hermione Granger had a taken a very great notice of Cedric Diggory.

Hermione on the other hand was bossy and bookish, she had brown bushy hair and brown eyes; she was nothing special. She knew she could never compare to Cedric and she never tried. Hermione took to admiring him from afar, although afar is looking much closer these days. See Hermione works for the Control and Regulation of Magical Creatures office in the Ministry, the same office that Cedric, after deciding to follow in his father's footsteps, works in. They also share an office.

"Why don't we do take away tonight Hermione? Curry sound good?" He asked shuffling through papers. It also doesn't help that they live together.

It had happened so suddenly, Harry and Ron were gone all the time for Quidditch; Harry plays for England and Ron for the Cannons, Hermione had never been alone before. Cedric was sweet and when he realized how worried she actually was, he offered her a room…that was almost five years ago.

Sometimes she feels guilty, as if she were taking advantage of him, but truth be told Cedric likes having her around. She's a reminder of innocent times, of strength, passion, and love. She's proof that there is still good in the world.

Her relationship with 'her boys' is still very good, they see each other all the time and she has guaranteed seats to any game England and/or the Canons play.

"Yeah, that sounds alright." She said pulling herself from her thoughts.

A few hours later and they were flooing back to their flat, Hermione called for the food (Cedric still had no idea how to use the telephone), and she popped upstairs to take a shower. Five minutes later the door to the shower slid opened and a very naked Cedric stepped in.

"I knew I'd find you in here." He said stepping behind her and kissing his way down the side of her neck.

"I was hoping to do this alone Mr. Diggory." She said playfully. He ground his erection against her arse making her moan.

"But it's so much more fun when there's two." He said cupping her right breast.

Cedric and Hermione have been sleeping together for eight months now, it started after too much firewhiskey on the fourth anniversary of the final battle. It was a hard day for them, Cedric lost his parents and Hermione gave everything she had helping to defeat Voldemort; the scars were deep.

He nipped his teeth down her shoulder and she reached behind her, tugging on his hair. He brought his left hand up from her hip and pulled on her left nipple-hard, his left hand traveled further south and started rubbing little circles around her clit.

Hermiones body was on fire. She brought her hands down his middle and grasped his erection firmly, earning a gasp from her fellow occupant. She moved her hand in slow steady strokes, he bucked his hips forward and put more pressure on her clit; eliciting a gasp of his own. He smirked and bit down on her shoulder sucking hard enough to leave a bruise. She gasped and gripped him tighter making him groan.

He spun her around and pushed her up against the wall wrapping her left leg around his hip, he trailed his hand up her thigh, teasing her and slowly inserted one finger. Hermione tried closing her legs to receive the friction she desired, but Cedric wouldn't have it. He moved closer to her body, holding her firm. He trailed his finger up and down her slit; she clung to him desperate for more. Her whimpers were pleading. He kissed her lips before thrusting his hips forward and plunging his dick deep inside her. Hermione screamed in pleasure and pain. The shock of his sudden intrusion was slowly fading, leaving nothing behind but ecstasy.

Cedric kissed his way down her throat and sternum, keeping pace circled his tongue around her right nipple eliciting a guttural moan deep in her throat. "Cedric please. I'm so close." Hermione panted biting his shoulder. She was awarded with a groan and both his hands wrapping around her waist lifting her in the air. She wrapped her legs around him and tried to keep his pace. He used his right hand to pin her body to the wall as he pistoned in and out of her.

She wrapped her arms around his neck and held on tight calling his name as she came violently around him. Cedrics hips became erratic and second later she heard a groan form deep in his throat and felt the hot ribbons of his semen shoot through her core. The held on to each other, Cedric putting just a bit too much weight against her to keep his legs from giving out. The water turned ice cold and Cedric set Hermione down, wrapping a towel around her and grabbing one for himself.

He was slipping his muggle jeans over his hips hen the door bell rang, notifying them that the dinner they had completely forgotten about had arrived. They both laughed realizing how caught up in one another they had been.

**A/N: Reviews would be wonderful.**


End file.
